Angel Of Love & Regret
by mariasophforev
Summary: Sophia from Earth wishes life to be free like her Kingdom Hearts game...and guess what? It happened now she's in Kingdom Hearts having her adventure with Sora...at a price...now she regrets it more than ever and her presence makes things even more dangerous what should become of her...and the ones she care about...especially Riku? I don't know let's read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Life I Never Had

Sophie: Hey guys sorry for not making the story interesting enough so now its redone loll! I see what I did wrong and I finally have the courage to improve it…

Sophia: She's making me more interesting yay!

Sora: *sad pout* I never came in the story :O

Sophie: *comforting him*: Its ok lil bro you will soon enough around chapter 3 loll

Sora: *cheerful again* OK! ;)

Riku *straight monotone face*: Being the sensible one here Sophie the author of her OC owns nothing else except the way the story takes place and the other minor or future major OCs…

Leo: *baby face*: LIKE ME! *giggles*

Audience: AWWW! He's so adorable the little version of Sora!

Rabid Fan girls (of sora): *gasps* MY LITTLE VERSION OF SORA MINE!

Leo *stuck in clutches of cruel fan girls*: HELP! LET GO! :,(

Sophia: Oh hell no! Not my little brother and my boyfriend! :(

Everyone: BOYFRIEND!?

Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: The Life I Never Had

All I saw was this bright light that made me want to open my eyes. And when I did…I saw that somehow I left my PlayStation 2 on which was strange since I wasn't planning on playing it yet. Then, Kingdom Hearts just started playing out of nowhere.

"Huh, that's so weird the thing must be glitched", I said to myself sleepily and just walked up to turn it off, when I heard a screech out of nowhere REALLY waking me up. 

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT IN 3 AM IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING?" I panicked out like a maniac while picking up my lamp. (Yeah that's my panic mode.) Then, I heard laughter like it was so squeaky so I thought it was my 5-year old brother trying to mask his voice again.

"Hello?" I called out. "In case you haven't noticed I have a lamp for sale and me selling it is no sorry exchange, like last time Leo!"

Finally, after my finished rant this faint shadow popped up faintly walking…And all was heard throughout the house was…

? P.O.V.:

"SHIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ", and a THUMP like..Oh I don't know a lamp breaking on someone's head maybe…

Sophia:

After that hit someone must have gave me the same treatment since everything turned black with..

"Light's Out!"…..

__Some Long Snoring Later__

'Wow…who dreams a thing like that..' I thought when I felt cold ground. The dream was so crazy I fell off the bed under my desk in the harsh ground.

So, after a few minutes of laziness remembering my dream, I opened my eyes. And found myself staring down...a hash brown wearing sandals.

I got up immediately thinking I was hallucinating..probably from that hit from my dream into my head…"What in the heck?!", I finally yelled out. But, when they moved back seeing me move it just turned out to be a spiky oranged-haired guy's feet.

"What's happenin' strange girl?", he sheepishly asked when I finally got up.

"Well, for one I'd want to know where I slept since obviously…looking at the stars I lost my way home again", I laughed trying to cover up that I was going crazy.

He stared a little, before shrugging it off and giving me his hand to jump off the rock I was snoring in a few minutes ago. When we started walking, well, me following him to who-knows-where, I started thinking a little like trying to remember how I transported from my room. 'Maybe, I should ask where we are a since of direction and a name.'

Looking at him I finally asked, "Hey I never caught your name, mines Sophia what's yours?"

"Wakka", he said with an accent, while he stopped walking at this shore. Then he gave a lopsided grin and said, "Now it's my turn, since your new here you don't know what this place is called ya?"

I nodded thinking his name was familiar…then all I heard was…"Welcome to Destiny Islands!"

And everything that happened came crashing down, literally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes of shock later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please tell me, the falling nightmare is over", I moaned out loud when I woke up once again.

"If you're talking about reality then no but you falling yup, since my friend here rescued", this boyish voice said. I just moaned since no boy was supposed to be in my room meaning it's still continuing. 'Just deal with it Sophia you wanted this, for a long time and morning soon comes.'

"Okay", I said while taking a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"Need help getting up?", this red-haired girl asked giving me her hand, which I gladly took it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TOO LONG SO TIMESKIP YAY!~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, for a play island it's pretty neat, and now you guys are planning to leave it all?", I questioned trying to understand Kingdom Hearts a little more.

"Ya", Sora answered back.

Satisfied with that answer I just laid back thinking I wouldn't mind staying with them.

Then, I just caught Riku staring, and he looked away slowly. "What about you?" he finally said.

I was really amazed though, "The silent hero talks?", I joked.

Everyone laughed even Riku.

"But, to answer your question, yes like Kairi, I'm not from this world, you wouldn't believe how complicated it is though.

"Try me!", Sora smirked.

"Ok," I smirked back. "One blow-minding fact is there's 8 billion people in my world and counting as we speak. He just sat there dumbfolded.

"Haha, well we can find out more but while Sora recovers I'm heading home", Kairi added after a while.

"And, I have to sleep with you since the mayor said so right?", I asked again.

"Ya, but too bad it's your last night.", Sora concluded. Then, seeing my dumb expression he explained saying they agreed before I'm going with them before trying to return to my world since I wanted to leave this nightmare…Come to think of it, it's not so bad so I didn't want to really leave but…my family and friends…

But, I just shrugged knowing I was tired and listened to Kairi's chatter of having another girl in the adventure, and that we're leaving tomorrow as we came into her home.

After saying goodbye knowing it was the last time everything was normal I went to the guest bed.

'And, that's when the storm comes and your journey starts Sophia Adeline', this voice repeated in my head.

THEN LIGHT'S OUT!

Sophie: Ya, ok I'm tired but I'll make it better so please just review and help me out ^_^'….

BYE LUVS!


	2. Chapter 2: Being HappyOr Selfish?

Sophie:….No ones here today sadly cause I'm sick literally there's a bed and T.V. can't even reach my stuff :(.

SO I DECIDED TO DO MEGA CHAPTER DAY…Or night. But, actually its because I haven't checked this story in about a month and I don't want to make it end up like the other first one so here ya go!

**_A/N: Thank you…_**

**_pan94_**

**_Lumiere D'Amour_**

**_RunningOnZero_**

**_& lastly guest ReadinLoveKH54!_**

**_(((((((((((O)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

Sophia: :D You guys made my day! We didn't expect this much feedback for one chapter it means a lot so please continue.

Sora: *hyper from sugar* YAY WE'RE FAMOUS!

Maya: *snorts* Ya to 4 people….

Sophie: Oh stop ruining his fun :( and anyway heres news that will stop making you grumpy I'm coming back to The Adventure of A Lifetime or Is It!

Maya: *gasps* OH MY GOD YOU STOPPED WRITERS BLOCK! YAYY COME HERE SORA!

Sora: *hicupping* Ring around the rosy my butt falls dead! ^.^'

Sophie: Oh my Glob who gave Sora Arizona!? (I'm obsessed with the drink…corn syrup whatever -.-)

Sophia: *gasps* He's underdrinking age?

Sophie: *facepalms* He's 15 not 15 and a 1/2 dimwit!

(Everyone in the room except Sora who was doing the boogie gasped)

Sophia: *laughs nervously*…..Um enjoy?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: This Is The End…For This World

Sophia's P.O.V.:

I was falling…falling right into water. Isn't that like Station of Awakening? Well…guess my subconscious mind knows how to complete my crazy day.

"So this is it right…You're gonna just leave us like that?" I immediately looked around not expecting someone else here. Then when I turned back around I saw someone in my face. I took a step back startled about to talk when I recognized the person.

"Leo?" I asked shocked him off all people were here. Leo looked at me coming out of the shadows with his little face, seeing tears in his eyes.

"You promised if you ever went inside Kingdom Hearts you'd never leave me alone, but you did and you forgot me!", he said yelling the last part before he started crying. I looked at him guilty.

"No Leo, I would never forget you see I am really busy with someone who's planning on tearing everything apart and my new friends, like Kairi." Leo sniffled and looked at me with his big eyes.

"Really?", he said in his baby voice. I nodded giving him a small smile, holding my arms out to him. He started coming towards me with his arm out…when he stopped.

He then looked mad and took a step back. "YOU'RE A LIAR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

I looked at him shocked, "No Leo I-" I was cut off by him when he shook his head. And sensing something was happening I stopped. That is until he started to get smaller and smaller, "Leo…What're you doing?" I asked getting scared.

Leo didn't answer me but he kept getting smaller and smaller until…only two antennas were sticking out of his clothes. I stood there horrified not expecting it to happen, until I finally understood that he turned into a…shadow. "LEO!"

'You did this.' Something said to me. I shook my head in denial.

"No way , you can't be a shadow...please come back I lo-", I was cut off with someone from the corner of my eye.

The person moved forward making me tense. I think it saw me since it stopped.

"No Dearie, face the truth this is your dream come true what's happening is merely to get your dream life happening." The shadow said in a man voice while coming out the dark. However, he had a good up

"Excuse me?" I spat out angry. "Look, I don't have no dang keyblade but when it comes to family I won't hesitate to kick your heartless behind you irritating fudge!"

He laughed, just laughed. I was so enraged, I had to take my anger on someone that I ran up to him giving him a quick punch, but he blocked him making me thrust my leg out and kick him in the stomach. The guy gasped out at the hit and before he could grab him I did a quick flip to the side dodging his hands. Yet, before I could react he chanted something, and used his hand making a flick motion. As soon as he did that, I was thrust into the wall- hard.

I groaned in pain.

"Now to answer you before your accusation you are the one who wanted your life like this and like all things wishes come with a price so now your gonna pay it." He said while looking like he was smiling.

I looked at him confused, "If your gonna make me pay a price take my life instead of turning my brother into a heartless, please."

He smiled, "How touching but you should have thought of this before being so selfish in your wish to be free!"

And then...He grabbed Leo the shadow and took a weapon. Before, I could even react, he stuck the weapon inside Leo turning him back to his normal 4-year old self.

"Leo?", I said eyes wide. Leo looked at me and ran to me.

"I'm sorry Sophia I still love you please come back to us." My little brother said his big eyes filling with tears. I opened my mouth to say, yes any thing when Leo chocked.

I grabbed him fast, "Leo whats going on, ANSWER ME?!"

He talked but, spat out black things that looked like black blood.

I took him to steady him looking at the gut staring at us, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

My brother grabbed my hand in his little one making me look back at him and he gasped, "Big sis, Why did you do all this because you wanted to forget..You don't love me?"

Leo then started crying in pain, "Please stop this I know you don't love me but, just stop this pain please Sophia!"

I looked at him horrified that this was really my fault but before I could say anything he gasped out loud and looked back. I did too and found..the dark Keyblmade from before stabbing him in the heart, and the man with his hood off.

"LEO!", I screamed as he fell, and disappeared.

"All this is your fault." The man said looking back.

I looked up at him crying and saw, "Master Eraquas?"

I chocked out, "Why?"

He just chuckled and waved his hand over my face, "Ask yourself that along the way...Dearie."

"I SACRIFICIED LEO FOR THIS!?" I screamed looking up.

But, when I looked around...I saw it was a dream? I shook my head just in denial, so maybe Leo's is ok just a warning that I shouldn't forget him right, and...to my power like Sora?

All these questions were running through my head but, I was still crying when I saw Kairis bed empty. I immediately got up trying to forget the dream and focus on Kairi. I saw the window open and that's where she climbed out most likely. So, I quickly put on my clothes and started to climb out too, and jumped into the sand. I ran to the shore find the boats, when I saw someone already there.

"Kairi is that you?", I yelled out. She turned around letting me know it was her and I ran to her.

"Theres a storm coming we have to go and get the raft or all the hard work will be for nothing." She said, while climbing in the boat. I nodded grabbing an oar already knowing what to do. We started to row the boat as fast as we can to the other island.

After some minutes, and hard wind we reached the shore and jumped out not caring about the boat seeing Rikus. We looked at each other and then looked around trying to find Riku.

"RIKU WHERE ARE YOU!", Kairi yelled through the defeaning storm. I stayed quite still shaken up from the dream, but then saw a shadow moving, and pointed to the bridge and she followed me also seeing him walking there. Then, she started to run and me following her.

Immediately when we ran shadows popped up everywhere.

"What are these!?", Kairi screamed as one tried to claw at her long.

I shook my head emotionless, "Whatever they are, we have to get away NOW!"

Kairi nodded and started running with me right behind her.

"SECRET PLACE!", I heard her yell through the storm.

We kept running trying to wack heartless whenever they got too close, and finally saw the secret place but, the door from Soras dream blocking it.

"Damn it." We didn't have enough time to both run in and close it to make sure they don't come in. So I grabbed a stick from nearby and yelled to Kairi to go in. If Ansem tried to kidnap her I can be there and defend her, even until Soras comes with his Keyblades. This way chewing know I'm there outside the door.

Then, as second thought I yelled out to her, "IF ANYTHINGS WRONG JUST SCREAM AND I 'LL COME IN!"

Kairi nodded mouthing good luck and ran in. So I nodded and looked back, at the heartless smirking.

"Lets do this!", as if they understood the heartless leaped into the air preparing to attack. Time for my revenge...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**SOPHIAS P.O.V.**

Sometime later, (only 5 minutes) I started to get tired since every heartless I got I can only kick to the wall and punch while using the stick for defense. I couldn't inflict permanent pain they would come back up a few seconds later. Why I continue? Revenge for my little brother, I AM going to find a way home with Sora, and finding him before this changed Eraquas does...I have a feeling he's still at home but, the dream is a warning that someone knows who I am.

"Get out before your next." I heard someone say breaking me out of my fighting and thinking. The heartless took this advantage and 3 of them jumped me. I kicked one of them away but the 2 already were on top of me hitting. One cut me on my cheek, while the other got me on arm. I flinched in pain, and fell from the rest going on top of me.

"SOPHIA!"

My eyes opened wide while I was trying to get the heartless off...Ansem was getting her. I shoved all the heartless with the sticks and ran to the door. It opened by itself and I ran in not caring if the shadows were following in.

"Kairi?", I yelled when I reach the opening.

I looked around until I heard a muffled sound. I spotted Kairi held by a guy with long white hair. You guessed it! It was none other than Xehanorts hearltless...Ansem.

"Let her go!", I yelled out holding the stick. I rushed forward hitting his back making him vanish. I stood surprised not expecting it to happen that fast.

'Which means this is a trap.' I said to myself. And then I heard Kairi yell my name, held back. She appeared in front of me pointing. I looked back...Wait wheres my stick.

"Looking for this." I saw Ansem say holding out the stick, he smiled and I knew he would hit me, and sure enough he raised the wooden stick, while I somersaulted the side.

Kairi gasped, before I could look at her, I felt myself hit something. I groaned as I hit the wall, falling down.

"Meaningless effort, see you in Kingdom Hearts Dearie!", I heard him say and then, I was pulled by some invisible force and thrown out through the hole into something hard, knocking me out like the first time...unconcious.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sophia: *sad* Kairi I couldn't save her either...

Sophie: *laughs evilly* Part of the plan DEARIE...

Maya: *finally realizing it* Oh no! So...it was him.

**A/N: You get it, the hint...Well if you do tell me in the R&R and I will dedicate the winners who figured it out in my next chappie. **

**Oh...and I owe you all an apology. I was gone for a month because I wasn't really feeling this story but with everyone following and reviewing I had to come back, so I stopped my Kingdom Hearts game Celebration of the last day of school to update.**

**P.S. GOOD NEWS FOR FAITHFUL READERS SINCE ITS SUMMER UPDATES ARE EVERY 2-3 DAYS! JUST STAY FAITHFUL FOLLOW AND REVIEW AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE THIS STORY NOT UPDATED...like this time :/.**

**^.^' LTR!**


End file.
